


The (belated) Magic Reveal [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Era, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finally reveals his magic to Arthur... too bad Arthur's hearing is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (belated) Magic Reveal [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be hilarious. And then season 5 happened, and it somehow became the best-case scenario? Dammit, Merlin writers!

This image is on tumblr [HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/32219294221/magic-reveal-if-the-writers-of-merlin-have-their)  
This image is (also) on deviantArt [HERE](http://barbitone.deviantart.com/art/Magic-Reveal-329636661?q=gallery%3Abarbitone%2F30374558&qo=6)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
